Larceny Chronicles
by Yolkiin
Summary: PREQUEL - Follow this young thief in her adventures as she realizes a terrible truth. Rated M for future content!


Chapter 1 - The Beggining

Ahhh… The streets of Riften. How much I love to walk around the town, stealing the kind and generous people of the Rift. Somehow, they always managed to keep their purses full. And that is why I love Riften. As a thief, this city is the best to make coin. And when one has abilities as my own, living in Riften is bound to get you rich. It's been 3 years since I became the Thieves Guild Master. Ol' Bryn-Bryn was my teacher and the previous leader, but age got the best of him. He could barely move due to his attrite, so he gave the position of Master to me. Of course, Vex protested. She still saw me as the little wood elf she and Bryn found crying in the middle of the road, alongside with the bodies of my parents. They took me in. Fed me. Trained me in the art of Stealth and Larceny. I still remember my first job back when I was 6 years. It was a fishing job and Ol' Delvin Malory mentored me through it. The target was a successful business man in Solitude. In fact not only did I steal from him, but I stole from everyone I saw, including Delvin. It was so funny to see the look on his face. One minute he was telling me to stick to the shadows, the other I had his coin bag in my hand. Of course he reprehended me but my skill was obvious. And so I grew both in skill and in infamy. By the age of 23 I had reach a level of infamy that any guard would kill me on sight. Of course, I also reached a level of skill which prevented the guards from noticing me. I also had assembled quite an amazing amount of coin, and that gave me some protection in some cities. Like Riften. For some reason old Maven really liked me. Maybe it was my super natural charms, maybe not, but I was and am not your ordinary thief.

Now here I stand, 30 years old, at the prime of my age. I have more money than most people imagine. Everyone in the guild respects me. Things are going pretty well.

-Boss. I think ye need to see this.- Said one of the guild's newest members, Baden the Argonian. He shows promise. Although he needs to work on his smell. It prevents him from being charming. And it also alerts enemies of his presence.

I followed Baden to the cistern, where I found one of the friends I made during my adventures.

Babette, the vampire child from the Dark Brotherhood. She had recently rose up to the leadership of the Brotherhood after Nazir had died fighting against a certain member of the Penitus Oculatus.

-Babette! How good to see you!- I said.

-Hey! Good to see you too! I'm glad to learn to made such good used of what you learned with us! Those 6 months sure paid off.- Screeched the three hundred years old child.

It's true. During those 6 months I spent training with the Brotherhood around 5 years ago, I learned thousands of techniques that proved useful to me during some of my jobs. Including the one where I actually got arrested after I was caught stealing from the Jarl of Windhelm. Thanks to those techniques I got away pretty much unharmed, but unfortunetly, I took the life of three of the guards and almost killed five other guards. I hate killing. This is why I only stayed at the Brotherhood for 6 months, because I actually like them. I saw them as my second family. A dysfunctional and full of psychopaths family, but a family still. And they saw and still see me as part of their family. But my one true allegiance lies with the Guild. Vex and Brynjolf raised me as Mother and Father. Vipir and Sapphire were kind of like my elder brother and sister. Then we had Rune. He was more like a distant cousin. He barely showed up at the guild. He was always looking for clues about his past. And this family… This was a family I truly loved.

-So what can I do for you? – I wondered what could bring her here.

She stayed silent. She looked around and then spoke.

We need you to do a job for us. – She stated.

Ok… But I told you. I don't like killing people.

Oh no. We don't want you to kill someone. – she smirked. –We want you to steal something from a certain someone, and place it on a certain location.

I smiled. Finally a job that seemed fitting of my skills. According to Babette, the target is a secluded mage that lives in some Dwemer ruins up north, to the west of Winterhold. The item is a magical orb of sorts. I don't care. They are paying 10,000 septims for the job. And I get an extra if I place it in the middle tower of the ruins of Helgen. A bonus of 5,000 septims. Boy they must be desperate. After a quick briefing with the vampire, I learn about the dangers of the job. The Dwemer ruins are full of magical traps. And to top things off, there was a Life Detection spell working in the ruins, so every time someone enters, the mage is alerted. Then we have his body guard. Some strange Nord called Fenrir. All Babette knew about him is that he's a former Companion and has some connection to the Dragon Crysis. Other than that, she doesn't know anything else. This seems like a challenging enough job. I bet this is going to be fun.

After 2 weeks of studying the locations and every possible strategy, I figured out I can enter the ruins through a secret cave that leads down to just above the quarters of the mage. Then all I have to do is blow up the ceiling and knock out the mage. Then in case the body guard finds me, I have to knock him out too. As a last resort, I have permission to kill him. I hope I don't need to.

After 1 week of making the preparations, I leave the guild under the command of Sapphire, which is under the advisement of Vex. I take the road to the north and thus begins my journey to steal this orb… This "Eye of Magnus".

-Pff. Whatever that is. – I said to myself, then started laughing.

* * *

**A/N: This is the first time I useD POV writing style, so it might be a little crappy... Sorry. REVIEW!** **Also this, along with the "Magnus, God of Magic" story and another prequel will lead up to a bigger story which involves all three main characters from all three prequels :P**


End file.
